


Do It For Him

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic X-Men, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drowning, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Jean Grey - Freeform, Jean wants to fight Apocalypse for Scott, JeanScott, Love, Multiverse crossover, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, No Smut, Nudity, Post-Battle, Pre-X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sadness, Scars, Scott Summers - Freeform, Scott doesn't want her to, Teachers, Tension, True Love, Unstable Jean, Wedding Planning, X-Men References, X-Men Trilogy - Freeform, X-men (2000) - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, X2: X-Men United (2003), Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Apocalypse injures Scott pretty badly, and Jean would love to get revenge for him, but Scott doesn't see her point of view. (Drama with a fluffy ending)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place during the original X-Men trilogy in the movieverse (where the characters are teachers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Jean lay with her fellow teacher and boyfriend on his bed. He’d been patched up after his first violent encounter with Apocalypse. Jean secretly felt so much guilt for not having found out and helped him sooner, even if Scott told her more than once that it wasn't her fault.  
She leaned forward to kiss his bruised lips and took a long minute of silence before asking, “I love you Scott...do you...want to get married someday?”  
Scott was surprised by the random nature of her question, “Uh… yeah, I mean someday it would be nice… Is this because of Rogue’s proposal on Christmas Eve?”  
Jean shrugged and admitted, “Just a little bit...I was actually thinking of asking you a long time ago but you always feel so hesitant..”  
Scott bit his lip, “I’m not sure I’m ready yet… It’s not you it's just that I’ve seen so many parents get divorced cause they married too soon and didn't know each other well.”  
Jean nodded in understand, “I’ll wait until you're sure. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be opposed to having kids before we married. I trust you enough for that but I do think it's too early to think about that.”  
Scott said, “It is too early.”  
Jean nodded, “I know. Just wanted to tell you...I want to stay honest with you. I don't want you to have reason to doubt me.”  
Scott kissed her nose, “I know, and I do trust you.” Jean kissed him and let him lay beside her on his bed. She ran her hands through his hair. His face was covered in marks and he could see how it hurt her to look at them.  
Scott said, “I love you more than anything in this world.”  
Jean nodded and kissed his bruised fingers, “I do too...I don’t...I don't want to live without you…”  
Scott held her close and rubbed her back, “You don’t have to. Not anymore. Apocalypse fled.”  
Jean said, “I hope not...we’re X-men...I always worry I'll come home from a mission and never hear from you again.”  
Scott said softly, “I know. And I worry about you every time we go on a mission.”  
Jean smiled, “You don’t need to worry about me. It’s sweet that you do, though.”  
Scott said, “I do though. I don’t know what I would do if you were gone.”  
Jean said, “Same...don’t die on me.”  
Scott smiled and looked her in the eye, “You either.”  
Jean kissed him and her eyes watered to see his face so hurt, “I’m not leaving you...we still have a criminal to catch for hurting you.”  
Scott sighed and held her hand, “Yeah…”  
Jean rubbed her fingers on his facial scars, they were fresh and somewhat painful, “I won’t let him get away with what he did...even if I have to chase him to the end of the earth. He can't get away with this Scott, he can't-”  
Scott looked at her and told her, “Please… don’t. I’d rather him get away than you chase him forever.”  
Jean said softly, “No...it’s not fair...he almost took you away from me forever.”  
Scott said, “And if you chase him forever then he’s just taking you from me.” Jean frowned. It hurt her for Scott to tell her not to get revenge, especially after he had been hurt so brutally. Scott said, “Please… I just want to move on from it. I don’t want it to consume me or you.”  
Jean said to him, “It hurts us all Scott...me especially...because it was you…”  
Scott said back, “But it’ll hurt me more if we can’t catch him and you spend all your time focusing on catching him.” Jean bit her lip. She didn’t know what she could say to that, because it was true. Scott said, “More than anything I just want you to be safe and with me.”  
Jean said, “I...I can’t let it rest Scott...I’m...I’m scared for you...for everyone we know…”  
Scott sighed and retracted his hands, “Fine. Let it take over your mind just like your studies did before you met me.” He turned over, “Good night.” Jean was visibly shaken by his coldness and it brought tears to her eyes. It didn’t even take a minute of silence before she got out of bed and ran out of his room in tears. Scott sighed and hesitated before getting up and going after her. After half an hour of walking through the halls, he still couldn’t find her.  
Scott got worried and called through the halls, “Jean? Jean?!” There wasn’t a response, the halls were almost dead silent as it was the middle of the night.  
Scott ran out to the campus grounds, “Jean!!” He circled around to see her walking into the pond. She walked in slowly and let the water creep up around her and rush over her. Scott jumped in after Jean and swam forward as she completely submerged and started drowning. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out, they both gasped for breath.  
Scott coughed and asked her, “Jean… Why would you...?”  
She sniffled, “I-I don't know…”  
Scott kissed her forehead and whispered, “It's okay. I got you.” He helped her out of the water with him, she was shaking lile a leaf.  
Scott walked with her to his room, assuring her, “It's ok.” She was wiping the tears off her face and he took a breath, “I'm sorry Jean… It's just… You know how you focus all your energy on one thing… And you forget there's a world apart from that. I just want you to not focus on only catching Apocalypse. Then that's all you’ll think about and… it’ll be like I lost you.” She rubbed her eyes to get rid of some of the tears. Scott leaned her head on them as they walked, “I'm sorry.” Jean leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Scott kissed her forehead and closed the door as they got back into the room, “Let's change. Can't sleep in wet clothes.”  
Jean stripped herself in front of him and said, “We can sleep naked.”  
Scott took off his clothes in agreement, “I'm good with that.” She faced him with an appreciative smile. Scott got on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Jean lay next to him, naked and smiling. It was warmer to cuddle nude and they always enjoyed this. Scott pet her hair and closed his eyes before taking his glasses off.  
She hugged him and whispered, “I love you...so much…” Then she said, “Sorry…”  
Scott whispered, “I love you too. Just relax. Things are going to get better. I promise.”


End file.
